Tears
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. There are three different meanings for tears; Sorrow/Sadness, Anger, and Happiness. Poor Rin Takahashi gets to experience all of them after a fatal car wreck takes a life before a new one is created. Gift!Fic
1. Sadness

_Tears_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter One – Sadness_

* * *

><p><strong>Sadness: <strong>affected by unhappiness or grief; sorrowful or mournful

* * *

><p>Rin sat in the backseat of the car as her coiffure drove in the seat ahead rubbing her growing belly. She smiled as she thought of the small life that was evolving inside of her. The life that she and her husband created together; something that they could love and nurture until it was unnecessary to do so anymore. Something that would take its first breaths of this world in a matter of four and a half months.<p>

_The doctor says that you're perfectly healthy, _Rin thought as she looked down at her enlarged abdomen as her hand continued to run over it in circular motions as a small smile ghosted across her lips. _You're going to be the happiest baby on the Earth you know with a mommy and daddy that will love you unconditionally and a very large family that will dot on you for every little thing. Yes, you're going to be an attention grabber alright; just like your father. I can already tell because you're not even here yet and people are always asking me about you already. You're one lucky baby._

She closed her eyes as she continued to rub her stomach as she envisioned what the baby would look like. What she saw was a perfect replica of Sesshomaru. The only difference was that it had little dog ears on the top of its head and the eyes were a rich chocolate brown just like hers with little spots of gold reflecting in the irises.

_I can't wait to meet you, _she thought as she opened her eyes. _Only four and a half more months until I get to hold you in my arms._

Rin turned to look out the window only to see a large white SUV swerving right into her car head on. The next thing she felt was something crushing her stomach as darkness began to cloud her eyes. Her vision continued to go in and out as she caught a glimpse of the car tumbling across the road before the darkness of unconsciousness consumed her.

…

Sesshomaru sat in his office going over files that had been sent to him that stated what was needed to close the deal when his personal assistant burst through the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the small imp cried as he stumbled into the room gaining the attention of his silver haired boss who looked at him in an annoyed fashion.

"What do you want, Jaken," Sesshomaru asked raising a brow.

"It's your wife, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken stuttered. "She's been in a car accident. She was on her way home from her doctor's appointment when an SUV hit the car and sent it spiraling across the freeway. They just rushed her to the hospital and called a few moments ago to let you know. I fear that Lady Rin may have died or is in very critical condition for they did not tell me."

Sesshomaru felt his heart stop for a moment. Rin, his Rin was in a car accident and rushed to the hospital? No, this couldn't be happening; it just couldn't. If he lost her he didn't know what he would do with himself.

"Which hospital is she in, Jaken," Sesshomaru asked as he stood and pulled his suit coat from the back of his chair. He pulled the blazer on and looked down at the little imp expecting for him to tell him where his wife was being held. "Where is she Jaken?"

His voice was sharp and a bit annoyed by the lack of answering his assistant gave him.

"At Shikon General," Jaken stammered.

That was the last thing Sesshomaru heard before he turned and walked out of the room and headed to the motor lobby. He had to get to the hospital quickly. He didn't want to lose his wife.

…

Sesshomaru arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later and rushed straight to the receptionist's desk. With a worried look in his eyes, he looked at the kitsune woman that stared in shock at him.

"How can I help you," she breathed. She didn't want to upset him; he was already worried as it was if his eyes told anything.

"I'm looking for Rin Takahashi," Sesshomaru said. "Can you tell me where she is?"

The woman looked back at her computer screen quickly typing in the last name before she looked up at him. "Ah, she's in recovery. Room 43B; take the elevator, walk down to the end of the hall and it's the last door on your left."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru said before he turned and walked away, the back of his trench coat flying out behind him as he made his way to the elevator.

The old kitsune woman stared after the young man. _The poor dear, he's going to get the shock of a lifetime once he steps foot in that room._

…

Sesshomaru walked into the recovery room a few minutes later and stopped at the door. There on the bed was his wife; her usually glowing porcelain skin paler than a fishes belly and slow seemingly agonizing breaths making her chest rise and fall.

The silver haired doctor that stood at her bedside checking her vitals looked up at the youkai male and gave a soft smile.

"She's going to be alright," the elder dog demon said as he walked over to Sesshomaru. "She's just asleep right now but…"

"What about the pup," Sesshomaru asked; his eyes never leaving his wife.

"She lost the child in the wreck," the doctor admitted; his voice laced with sadness. "The front passenger seat crushed her stomach causing her to lose a lot of blood and the child. I am so sorry, Mr. Takahashi. We did everything that we could."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru whispered as he walked over to Rin's bedside and took the seat beside her, taking one of her hands within his.

"I'll leave you to be alone," the old inuyoukai said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Sesshomaru let his head drop on to the bed beside her as tears of sorrow fell from his eyes. He had lost his pup, his first born and he had almost lost his wife as well. It would have killed him if she was gone as well just as it was tearing him apart on the inside to know that he would never get to meet the child that she had been carrying for a little over four months.

"Sesshomaru," a rough voice called from beside him.

He looked up, quickly shaking away the tears to see his wife staring up at him with worried eyes.

"Why are you crying Sesshomaru," Rin asked softly raising her eyebrows. She had yet to see her husband ever shed a tear like that before. It was not in his nature to let such emotions be shown to anyone.

"Rin, it's the child," Sesshomaru said solemnly.

"What about it," Rin asked; her voice coated in fear. "Sesshomaru is something wrong? Did something happen to the pup? Where am I? What's going on?" Rin began to become frantic as she looked around the room and noticed all the machines that surrounded her. "Sesshomaru, why am I in the hospital?"

"There was a car accident," Sesshomaru said. "An SUV hit your car when you were on your way back from your doctor's appointment to check on the child. You lost the baby in the crash."

Rin's eyes welled up with tears before they began to stream down her cheeks. Slowly she sat up so not to hurt herself before she threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and cried into the sleeve of his coat. She couldn't believe it. Her baby was gone.

Tears of sorrow continued to run down her cheeks for a while before she was able to re-gather herself and look Sesshomaru in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I lost our child. You must hate me."

"Never," Sesshomaru said wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her as close as the bed would let him. "All that really matters right now is that you're alive. I don't know what I would do if I lost you as well."

"Sesshomaru," Rin said as she bit her bottom lip and held on tight to him.

She had never experience sorrow like this before. Of course she had felt it when her entire family was killed in a robbery gone wrong but not like this. This was a life that she and her husband had created and now it wouldn't be able to live all because of some stupid car accident.

* * *

><p><strong>The chapters to this three part piece aren't really too long. I'll try to update this again by this coming Sunday. Review please and let me know how you like it! Thank you my lovelies. And be watching for BRR2!<strong>


	2. Anger

_Tears_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Two – Anger_

* * *

><p><strong>Anger:<strong> strong feeling of displeasure and belligerence aroused by a wrong; wrath; ire.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Weeks Later<strong>

Rin sat on her bed with her pregnancy pictures clutched tightly in her hands. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked at the old photos wiping them away with the back of her hand. She sniffled as she thought about what could have been; the baby she could have held; the love she could have given it.

_My baby, _she thought tracing the bump that was her stomach. It had gone down significantly since the accident.

No longer able to bear looking at the photos, she placed them back in the oak chest then sat it on the night stand on her bed side. She curled up on the bed bringing her legs underneath her as she let her head rest against her pillow. Her finger played with the fuchsia diamond wedding ring. She sniffled wiping the tears away as she looked up at the ceiling.

_I wish this didn't happen, _she thought as she pulled her pillow closer to her chest.

Just then the bedroom door opened and her husband walked in the room.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said noticing her lying on the bed cuddled up with the pillow. "Is there something wrong?"

"I was just thinking about the baby," Rin spoke still looking up at the ceiling. "What do you think it would have been like, Sesshomaru. Who would it look like, me or you?"

Sesshomaru smiled sadly at his wife. The loss of their baby had really taken its toll on her.

Walking over to her side, he sat down on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. Rin let her head rest on his chest as her left hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru," Rin said quietly, "I wanted to be a mother. I wanted to know what it's like to have something to nurture and love unconditionally. I wanted to experience what my friends have."

"Calm down Rin," Sesshomaru said wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I know you do. And some day you will."

"Are you sure," Rin asked looking up at her husband with large red puffy eyes. "I'm going to be a mother some day? How do you know that something like this won't happen again?"

"I know because I won't let anything like that happen to you again," Sesshomaru said nuzzling her hair with his nose.

Rin nodded lightly as she clutched his shoulder tightly.

"But for tonight, we have to go out and support Inuyasha and Kagome on the four year anniversary of their couture boutique," Sesshomaru said kissing the top of her head. "Come, get yourself dressed and ready to go. Besides, Izayoi and father would be glad to see you again. You've been locked up in the house since the incident. It is time you go out for some fresh air. It will do you some good."

Rin nodded as she let him go and sat up. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

"Always," Sesshomaru said answering the message behind her thanks.

Rin stood from the bed letting her night gown fall to the floor and headed for her closet. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment before standing himself and going to his own closet.

…

Rin smoothed out the bottom of her long black dress as a deep sigh escaped her. She closed her eyes trying to clear her mind as best she could. The haunting feelings of her lost baby kept clouding her thoughts making it hard for the young woman to concentrate.

"Relax Rin," Sesshomaru said placing a hand on her bare shoulder and rubbing it to sooth her. "You will be fine."

"You're right," Rin said looking over at him.

Sesshomaru brushed a stray curl out of her face and smiled at her. "Don't worry; there won't be too much attention on us tonight. This night is about my half brother and Kagome. They will stay out of our business – for the most part."

Rin nodded before leaning over and kissing his nose. "Thank you my love, for staying by my side through this."

"It is my job," Sesshomaru assured. "I am your husband; your pain is mine. You don't have to go through this alone."

Rin nodded before kissing him again. "Thank you."

"Always."

…

The limo pulled to a stop and Sesshomaru heard the driver's door open before footsteps fell against the ground. The door opened a moment later and Sesshomaru stepped out. Cameras flashed as he turned and reached into the car and took Rin's hand helping her out as well.

They began walking down the red carpet together, Rin's arm tucked in Sesshomaru's as she slightly let her head rest on his bicep. A smile adorned her features making her glow under the lights of the cameras around the event but underneath she was still hurting.

_But I can't draw attention to myself, _she chided. _Tonight is Inuyasha and Kagome's night and I want them to enjoy it to the fullest. Nothing about me or Sesshomaru is going to ruin that for them._

"Rin," Sesshomaru said looking down at her with a soft smile, "are you thinking again?"

"No," Rin said looking at him, "well yes but it's not about what you think I'm thinking about. I was thinking about how I want this to be about Inuyasha and Kagome; not me and you."

"Good, I thought that you were stressing again," Sesshomaru said softly as he patted her hand with his.

Rin smiled as she leaned her head deeper into his shoulder as they continued to walk down the carpet only to be stopped by a reporter running up to them.

"Mrs. Takahashi, Mrs. Takahashi, how are you feeling about the recent loss of your unborn baby," the reporter asked.

Rin froze; her eyes growing wide as she looked at the female in front of her. She didn't want to break down but she felt the tears wailing up in her eyes. Sesshomaru looked down at his wife and saw the first signs of tears. He knew what was about to transpire but he didn't know if they would be tears of sorrow or tears of anger. From the look on her face he could tell.

"Rin, be calm," Sesshomaru said patting her hand that rested against his. "Breathe, honey; breathe."

Rin looked up at her husband before turning back to the reporter. "I'm sorry but what did you just say to me?"

Tears of anger ran down her cheeks as she stared at the woman. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the woman; the anger she was feeling radiating off of her.

"I'm sorry," the reporter said cocking her head to the side.

"You have no right whatsoever to ask me something like that," Rin seethed. "What is going on with my personal life is not your god damn business so stay out of it!"

And with that she pushed forward leaving the stunned reporter behind. She couldn't believe that she had the gall to ask her that. She was trying to make this night about her in-laws; not herself. She shouldn't have asked that.

"Rin, are you alright," Sesshomaru asked letting his hand rest on her waist.

Rin wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. "I'll be fine after I cool down."

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaneko: <strong>Oh my gosh hon, I'm so sorry to hear that. But thank you for the wonderful review, I love hearing from you.

**Strength in Numbers: **Thank you my dear. I'll have the last chapter for you some time soon.

**Jolie: **Thank you hon. I didn't mean to make anyone sad – myself included – with this one. It was just something that I felt I needed to write for a friend who lost her baby.

**Anyways, thanks for all the love on the first chapter guys. I'll have the final installment for you soon hopefully but I have to focus on Stronger now if I want to make my deadline. Until next time, ciao!**


	3. Happiness

_Finally the final chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed this little story of mine._

* * *

><p><em>Tears<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Three – Happiness_

* * *

><p><strong>Happiness: <strong>good fortune; pleasure; contentment; joy.

**5 Months Later**

**Dec. 19, 2011**

Rin woke in the middle of the night feeling sick to her stomach. A hand flew to her mouth as she wiggled out of her sleeping husband's grasp and ran to the bathroom. Not even bothering to turn on the light she ran to the toilet and fell to her knees as her head hung over the bowl. The disgusting taste of bile made it's way out of her throat, through her mouth. and into the toilet. She repeated this three times before Sesshomaru walked in and flipped on the lights.

"Rin," he said as he kneeled beside her and let his hands rest on her shoulders, "are you alright?"

"Besides the fact that I just threw up tonight's dinner, I think I'm fine," Rin said as he helped her up to her feet. "Thank you."

She walked over to the marble sink of the bathroom and turned on the water. Picking up her toothbrush and toothpaste, she began to brush her teeth.

After a few minutes of brushing, she and Sesshomaru returned to their bedroom. Crawling into bed together, Rin snuggled up on Sesshomaru's chest before falling asleep again.

...

Rin watched as Sesshomaru dressed himself in a navy blue Armani pants suit from their bed. She smiled as he pulled on his blazer and brushed his silver hair out of his blazer then turned to face his wife.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright by yourself?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled his arms through the sleeves of his trench coat. "Do you want me to stay home with you today?"

Rin laughed lightly as she stood from the bed and picked up his briefcase. She walked over to him and placed in his hands before kissing him. "I'm fine dear, I promise. Just go to work and have a good day."

Sesshomaru nodded before leaning down and stealing another kiss. "I should be home no later than six."

"I'll have dinner ready by the time you get home," Rin said pushing him towards the door. "Go on and have a good day."

Sesshomaru laughed as he walked out their bedroom and down the stairs.

Rin waited a few minutes until she heard the door shut before walking over to her closet. She had a date with her OB/GYN.

Pulling on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, she buttoned them then placed her hand on her flat abdomen.

_I hope that I'm not misreading this_, Rin thought as she removed her hand and picked up a white sweater. Pulling it over her head, she then turned on her heel and headed for the bathroom. Pulling her long black hair back into a ponytail she looked into the mirror for a few seconds before leaving again.

She headed straight to her closet and pulled out a pair of white snow boots with fur around the top and a wedge on the bottom. She picked up her long white coat and pulled her arms through the sleeves. Buttoning it up, she tied the strap around her waist before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the matching gloves. Pulling them on, she walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Stopping to pick up her keys, she walked out the door locking it behind her before walking over to her Mercedes.

Stepping into the black car, she started it up, strapped herself in then pulled out making a mental note to ask Sesshomaru to shovel the snow in the driveway again.

Pulling on to the road, she turned then made her way to the OB/GYN's office.

Rin arrived thirty minutes later and parked in a vacant spot. Stepping out if the car, she headed towards the door pressing the auto-lock on her way. After quickly speaking with the receptionist, Rin made her way to her Doctor's office. Knocking lightly on the door, Rin pushed it open and looked inside.

"Dr. Takahama," Rin called softly.

The middle aged doctor turned and looked at Rin before a smile cracked her lips. "Oh Rin, it's so good to see you! What brings you here dear? Come in, come in." She waved Rin inside and the younger woman stepped through closing the door behind her as she began to remove her coat.

"I've actually been really sick lately," Rin said hanging her coat on the coat rack. "I think that I may be pregnant."

"Well why don't we take a look," Dr. Takahama said standing as she took Rin and set her up. "Shall we?"

Rin nodded. She needed to know.

…

After sitting in the OB/GYN's office for some time, Rin left; a shocked expression plastered in her features. She couldn't believe it. She really couldn't believe it! She was exactly seven weeks pregnant! And from the looks of it, there were two of them. Double what she had last time.

_That explains the sickness, _she thought as she opened her car door and stepped inside placing the manila envelope in the passenger's seat beside her. She placed her hand on her stomach feeling the little bit of roundness that was there and smiled. _I'm gonna be a mother. I'm actually gonna be a mother._ She smiled as tears began to stream from her eyes before pulling out of the parking lot and heading home. She really couldn't wait for Christmas to come around now. _Sesshomaru is going to be so surprised to hear this._

As she drove, the conversation between herself and Dr. Takahama replayed in her head.

…

"_Congratulations Mrs. Takahashi," Dr. Takahama said as she walked into the room with a manila envelope in her hand. "You're exactly seven weeks pregnant." She pulled the results out of the envelope to show her before slipping them back inside._

_Rin's eyes widened at the news. She was pregnant? She was really pregnant? Six months after losing her first child she was once again expecting. It was too good to be true._

"_I…I'm pregnant," Rin stammered out; tears filling her eyes as she looked up at the OB/GYN. "I'm really pregnant?"_

"_Yes ma'am," Dr. Takahama said with a smile as she placed a hand on Rin's shoulder. "When do you plan on telling your husband?"_

"_Not until Christmas," Rin said holding the envelope in her hands. "This is one gift that Santa can't give."_

"_Yes, it is," Dr. Takahama said helping her down from her seat. "Now I want you to keep up a healthy diet and don't do too much manual labour. I don't want you to strain yourself now dear."_

"_Of course, Dr. Takahama," Rin said as she pulled on her coat. "I'll just have Sesshomaru shovel the driveway when he gets home tonight."_

_The doctor laughed as she waved to the retreating woman. "I'll see you the next time you come in dear. Take care."_

"_Of course, you too," Rin said before the door clicked closed behind her._

…

Rin sat in front of the Christmas tree looking down at the gift she had just finished wrapping not too long ago with a smile on her face.

"Sesshomaru is going to love this," she said to herself before standing up and heading into the kitchen to start dinner. "I can't wait for Christmas to come around now just so that I can see the look on his face when he opens the gift."

She began preparing dinner happier than she's been in the last half a year.

…

**Dec. 25, 2011 Christmas Morning**

Rin woke around seven Christmas morning with a smile. She looked over at her sleeping husband before wiggling her way out of his grasp and standing. She leaned over and kissed his nose pushing her hair back out of her face before grabbing her house robe and heading down the stairs quickly and quietly. She came to the living room a grand total of 20 seconds later and stared at the tree that shinned with different coloured lights. She smiled before walking over to it and picking up the silver wrapped box that held the manila envelope and sitting down on the couch.

She played with the gold ribbon as she waited to for her husband to wake and come down stairs. A full ten minutes passed before she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see Sesshomaru walking in dressed in his pajamas and house robe.

When he touched the bottom of the stairs, he looked at Rin; an eyebrow risen as he eyed the gift in her hands. "Is there a particular reason you are holding on to that gift?"

"This is the first one I want you to open because it means more to me than anything else under that tree," Rin said patting the seat beside her. "Come, sit and open it." She pushed the box out to her and he took it before sitting himself next to his wife.

His clawed fingers carefully pulled the gold ribbon away letting it flutter to the floor beside him. He then used his claws to rip away the tape before letting the wrapping paper fall beside the ribbon. He looked at the white box before pulling it opened and spotting the manila envelope. He looked at Rin quizzically; an eyebrow risen. "Rin?"

"Open the envelope Sesshomaru," Rin urged as her lips spread in a smile.

Sesshomaru only nodded before opening the envelope and pulling out the paper. He read it over before his head shot up and he looked at Rin wide eyed. "Rin, is this serious?"

"Yeah," Rin said as tears began to fall, "we're going to be parents Sesshomaru in exactly seven months; possibly to twins!"

Sesshomaru dropped the envelope and box before pulling his wife into a hug, careful about not hurting her since she was pregnant. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was going to be a father to not one but possibly two children. He felt happiness build up in his heart threatening to make it explode.

"Sesshomaru I love you," Rin said between tears. "This is something that we can love and cherish to the end of our lives. We lost one and now we're being given another chance at becoming the best parents the world has ever seen."

Sesshomaru smiled as he buried his nose in Rin's hair. "I love you too. You've given me something that I couldn't even begin to dream of."

…

**March 20, 2012**

"Rin are you ready to go," Sesshomaru asked as he stepped into their bedroom. "We have to get a move on or we'll be late."

"Yes I am," Rin said walking out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black maternity dress pants, a red sweater dress with the waist belt tied just below her breasts, and red pumps. Her long black hair was braided back in one braid; a few loose strands of hair framing her face. Little to no make-up coated her silhouette as she smiled at Sesshomaru.

"You look stunning," he commented as he held a hand out to her.

Rin took it; her smile spreading as she stepped forward with him and heading out of the room. "Thank you, you clean up well yourself."

They walked down the stairs together into the foyer where Sesshomaru stopped and helped Rin into her coat. He pulled on his own before picking up his car keys and heading out the house with Rin at his side. He opened the passenger's door of his BMW and helped her inside before closing the door behind him. He rounded the car quickly before climbing into the driver's seat and pulling on his own seatbelt. He started the ignition and backed out onto the road before turning and heading off to his father's home.

Sesshomaru pulled into the drive way of his father's home forty-five minutes later and parked noting all the cars that adorned the drive. He unclipped his seatbelt and stepped out of the car closing the door behind him before going to open Rin's door. He lent her a hand which she gratefully took and stepped out the car into the chilly Georgia night air. Wrapping her coat tighter around her; her and Sesshomaru headed for the door.

"You still never told me why we're here," Rin said as they reached the door. "What's going on Sesshomaru?"

"You'll see as soon as we get inside," Sesshomaru said opening the door.

Rin was greeted with the faces of all her friends and family staring back at her; large grins plastered on all their faces.

"Oh my Kami," Rin said holding her hand over her mouth.

"Welcome to your baby shower Rinny," Kagome said pulling the pregnant woman into the room and out of the cold. She guided her over to a chair that looked comfortable enough to fall asleep in and gently pushed her down before helping her out of her coat. "Today is all about you and your twins so enjoy sweet pea."

"We've been working on this since we found out about you being pregnant again," Sango said balancing her son on her hip. "You have no idea how much blood, sweat, and tears we've all put into making today perfect."

"And so here we are now with the finished product and you sitting at the five month range of your pregnancy," Izayoi said smiling as she placed a warm hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Guys, this is amazing," Rin said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Oh Rin don't cry," Ayame said walking over and placing her hand on Rin's open shoulder. "If you start crying then I'm going to start crying then everyone else will start crying and we don't want that. So just enjoy the party. Today is all about you and the twins and we can't have tears."

Rin blinked away the water in her eyes before nodding. "You're right. Let's have fun."

…

**August 6, 2012 8:45AM**

Sesshomaru stood pacing the hospital waiting room; an anxious look in his eyes. He listened in agony to the screams of his poor wife as she pushed trying to bring their children into the world with all her might. The smell of her blood hit him full force when he inhaled and he winced.

"One more time," he heard the doctor say followed by Rin's scream before the cries of a baby boy filled the area.

Sesshomaru felt his heart jump into his throat at the sound of a squealing baby boy and a small smile spread in his features before it was quickly wiped away by the sound of Rin's screaming again. Her cries of agony filled his ears for a good forty five minutes until they were quickly replaced with the wails of a baby girl.

Not only did his heart jump into his throat at the sound of the child, but it burst as well. A boy and a girl; he had a boy and a girl! He couldn't believe it.

_My children, _he thought as he ceased his pacing until he felt a light hand touch his shoulder.

Sesshomaru turned to see the nurse standing there, a small smile gracing her red lips. "Your wife requests that you come to the room now. She wishes for you to see your children."

Sesshomaru swallowed before nodding and following the young nurse to the room. When he entered he looked to see Rin lying in the bed with a bundle in each of her arms. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she smiled beckoning him over.

Sesshomaru walked over and took the seat next to her.

"They're perfect," Rin whispered as she looked down at the two silver haired children that rested in her arms. "They look just like you. They even have your ears."

She smiled as she looked over at him. He let a finger rub against the baby girl's cheek as a smile found its way to his lips. "They are very beautiful. Just like you."

Rin just smiled before leaning back on the pillow.

"Excuse me, what will you be naming the children," the young nurse asked as she walked over to the happy couple.

"The boy will be Takehiko," Sesshomaru said looking down at the sleeping child. "Takehiko Akemi Takahashi."

"And the baby girl will be Serenity Mai Takahashi," Rin said looking down at her daughter. "It fits don't you think?"

"Yes, wonderful choices," the nurse said writing down the names before she turned to leave.

Rin smiled before sitting up to kiss each of her children on the forehead.

"Welcome to the world Takehiko and Serenity."

* * *

><p><em>See it was a happy ending after all. Thank you everyone for putting up with me and my delayed writing. I hope that you enjoyed!<em>


End file.
